The Year They Fought
by elixb
Summary: With Dumbledore dead and the golden trio gone, the students are at the complete mercy of the Carrows. For Ginny Weasley toeing the line has always been an issue. She's determined to continue her brothers legacy and by doing so, saving their school. Join her, Neville and Luna as they continue the DA and push the Carrows to their limits.
1. Waking Up

The loss of her brother's ear had struck a cord within Ginny. For far too long, even whilst she fought in the ministry, she'd been naive enough to believe that her family would remain unscathed. Even when Sirius fell through the veil, she was ignorant to the fact that it could easily have been her mother. The only time she'd felt slightly anxious about their fates was when her father was in St Mungos- something she wrote off as a freak accident. Unfortunately war was already underfoot and conflict was on the horizon. Stupidly, she'd thought that war was purely good against evil. Now she knew most of it was played in the shadows.

She found her mother watching wearily as the gnomes crept back into the garden. The first rays of light dusted the dewy ground and her mother let a small sigh escape her lips. The slump of her shoulders and droop of her eyes told Ginny all she needed to know. "Mum?"

"Ginny!" She started and clutched her chest, eyeing her only daughter. "You just gave me a bit of a fright." Her kind eyes searched for something before settling on her hair, a small frown creasing her forehead. "Your hair?" Ginny self consciously twirled a strand. As much as she loved Fleur for trying, her sister Gabrielle was an absolute nightmare. Earlier Gabrielle had made a scathing comment about how Ginny's only good feature was her waist length hair. In anger Ginny had taken Hermione's wand and cut it to just beneath her shoulder blades. Apparently her mother didn't approve.

Instead of reprimanding her though, Molly Weasley pulled her daughter forward and folded her into her arms. "I think it's beautiful dear." Ginny felt her tears in her hair and awkwardly patted her mother's shoulder, finally being taller than her. "You remind me of myself a little bit. Not as Molly Weasley, but as Molly Prewett. Your father was the only person that I couldn't scare." She smiled fondly at the memories and they lapsed into silence.

Somewhere a bed creaked as one of the many occupants rolled over. Somewhere else the small chime of a clock echoed softly in the dark. They ignored it though, breathing in the silence and holding each other close. Ginny felt her eyes beginning to drop and her mother gently chucked her under the chin. "Off to bed I think deary. Get a few more hours whilst you can." Her mother softly kissed her forehead before nudging her towards the stairs. A yawn escaped both of them and Ginny smiled tiredly at her mother as she slowly crept back towards her room, careful not to disturb Hermione.

As the result of a late night Ginny was late waking up. Unfortunately it was only as she was staring at the ceiling that she remembered it was a certain exes birthday. Judging by the light streaming through her windows and the neatly made camp bed on her floor, everyone else was already up. It was at this time that she also remembered she'd forgotten to get Harry a present. She wasn't sure that he expected one from her though, she was his ex after all. But then again, their break up had been on mutual agreement. She was vaguely aware of voices and movement beneath her as she slowly dragged herself out of bed and began to get ready.

All the while the anxiety of Harry's birthday bubbled within her. Ron's loud and obnoxious voice drifted up the stairs followed by Hermione's slightly preppier one. It's not that Ginny didn't like them, it's just that she wished they'd snog and get rid of all the sexual tension between them. However, if Ron and Hermione were there then that meant Harry wasn't too far behind. She leant her head over the railings and craned her neck, looking for the tell tale messy hair.

"Harry?" He popped into view, his green eyes sweeping the landing for her. Ron shot her a wary glance, one she brushed off as Hermione grabbed his arm. "Can you come up here a sec?" He bobbed his head and followed her into her room. She meant to explain to him that she hadn't gotten him a present, she meant to apologise and ask for forgiveness. Instead, as she saw him fiddling anxiously and staring at her possessions, she couldn't.

"Nice view." The dork. She ignored it. He bounced nervously on the balls of his feet and fixated his eyes on her poster of Gwenog Jones. Before he could say another stupid comment she stepped in.

"I didn't know what to get you." His eyes flitted across her face. Shocked she supposed. Shocked that she'd even wanted to get him something.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She rolled her eyes. Always the self sacrificing hero. Again she ignored him.

"Nothing too big, so that you can take it with you, yet nothing impractical either. I wanted to get you something that you'd remember me by." He looked confused so she elaborated. "In case you meet any Veela whilst you're travelling." He smiled weakly.

"I don't think there's going to be many dating opportunities." She smiled and stepped right in close to him. She had no idea what she was doing but she went with it.

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for." She kissed him. Soft and steady. A fire leapt between them and intensified the passion. She felt his fingers thread into her hair as she raised herself slightly on tip toes to get better access to her mouth. He was warm and firm. Something unmoving and solid. The years of playing quidditch was recognisable in the muscles in his arms. Both deepened it and maybe it would have gone further had the door not banged open and Ronald interrupted.

Harry guiltily leapt back and Ginny turned away. She felt the lump in her throat and whispered a quiet "happy birthday Harry," as her brother dragged him away. The door closed behind them and Ginny closed her eyes, forcing the tears away.


	2. A Grey Wedding

Ginny successfully managed to avoid Harry until the day of the wedding. He, Ron and Hermione had been huddled together. Their great plan to ditch school and go fight Voldermort apparently needed working on. She could have rolled her eyes at the thought, without Hermione both Harry and her brother would have been killed long ago.

Her mother constantly tried to split them up, something on which she'd enlightened Harry. He'd let slip a bit of information to her and since then she'd been digging for more. Growing up with Fred and George made her quite the sneak and so it wasn't long until she heard whispers of something called Horcruxes. The name stirred strange feelings and for the briefest of moments she felt like the small girl listening to Tom. Of course it must be connected to him in some way and that thought alone stopped her from pursuing. For now anyways. Instead she focused on the wedding.

As luck would have it the sky was a brilliant blue without a single cloud to blot it. A gentle breeze lazily fluttered the bright bouquets and the warmth of summer mingled with the scent of wild flowers. It couldn't be more perfect. Well, aside from the fact that outside the wards a war was raging on, but Ginny preferred to live in the little bubble. Looking back, her purposeful ignorance shamed her. Maybe if she'd been more aware then the following events wouldn't have come as such a surprise.

Fleur was the first awake, followed shortly by Mrs Weasley. Of course being a bridesmaid meant that Ginny was also dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour. It was fine if it was quidditch but dressing up? Having her hair done and makeup perfected? No thanks. She'd rather sleep till noon and cast a quick glamour charm. Unfortunately Fleur wouldn't have it. So whilst Hermione slept peacefully and so did the rest of the household, Ginny was standing in front of a mirror glaring at the hideous dress.

A flurry of brushes and powders flew around her face whilst pins and curlers yanked her hair. Final adjustments with enchanted needles were being made to the hems and Ginny was mortified as the scissors slipped down and created an even lower neckline. Gabrielle held Fleur's wand with a wicked grin. The git. Ginny scowled fiercely and Gabrielle ducked behind her mother's skirts. Mrs Weasley spotted Ginny and barely had time to admonish her before Fleur's shriek surely woke the rest of the Burrow's occupants.

The two ladies ran towards her leaving Ginny and Gabrielle alone. Ginny fingered her wand, she was sixteen for heavens sake, surely the ministry would overlook it. Nah, not with Berks like Scrigmour in charge. Her scowl deepened and she hopped off her stool. Gabrielle shrank to the wall whilst Ginny stormed out. Wait until she had one of the twins wands.

Down in the kitchen the breeze reminded Ginny that she was still unzipped at the back. She let out a frustrated breath and turned to go back up. Instead she walked straight into a half asleep Harry. He stepped back alarmed and she cursed him in her head. His eyes dipped downwards before flicking firmly back up to her face, his cheeks red and his hands held up in surrender. _Smart boy_. She thought as he stepped to the side.

Gabrielle's voice drifted downstairs along with Mrs Weasley's. Ginny winced and decided she didn't need to go back up there after all. "Zip me up?" She turned around, her back exposed to a gawking Harry. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Potter make yourself useful, zip me up will you." He swallowed nervously and hesitantly reached for the zip. She wondered why he didn't use his wand but pushed the thought away as his hands gently skimmed her skin. She pretended like it didn't bother her but was pretty sure she was failing. The zip reached the top and she turned to face him.

Their faces were mere inches apart and she held her breath. They were almost touching, his breathe fanned across her face and she was sure he could hear her accelerating heart beat. Or maybe it was his. He leant down as if to brush his lips against hers when a small clink on the sideboard drew them both away.

George paused with the cup halfway to his mouth. "Mornin'" Harry immediately put some space between Ginny and himself and she had to roll her eyes. For a Gryffindor he was bloody scared around her brothers. "Don't let me stop you." A small smile quirked over the rim of his mug and Ginny sent him a furious glare.

"Ah Ginny, there you are. Come along dear we're almost ready." She let her mother grab her arm and shot George a look that clearly said she'd get him back. He just tipped his head at her and smirked at the dawning realisation in Harry's eyes that he was now alone with a protective older brother. It would have made Ginny smirk too had she not been forced back into the room of powders and puff balls.

When the ceremony finally started Ginny was in a slightly better mood. Great aunt Muriel had snapped waspish comments at Gabrielle all morning and Ginny loved it. Hermione had stopped to give her a brief hug and Luna had waved from the garden. The next she saw of Harry was a short specky git with a flop of ginger hair. At least now she didn't have to resist any urges she might otherwise of had. Didn't mean she couldn't have her fun though, she made sure Harry was looking when she dropped a saucy wink and slightly arched her back before snapping back to the front at Charlie's narrowed eyes. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Harry and smirked triumphantly to herself. _Let's show him what he's missing_.

The ceremony ended and Ginny flopped into a chair. She'd had to stand up the entire time that little old wizard had prattled on. Bill and Fleur were swarmed by guests and she scrunched her nose up at all the gushing. Luna drifted towards her and smiled serenely. Ginny almost had to look away from the glare of her very vivid sundress. The sunflower was nice though and she made sure to compliment her. Luna beamed. "Daddy says sunflowers have a high concentration of blimdiggers, their pollen produced happy energy and he said we'd need a lot of that. I suppose he was right, I don't know why you're wearing funeral colours. Did someone die? You seem to be particularly infested with wrimsblotters."

"Wrimsblotters?"

"Oh yes. They feed off of troubled thoughts. A little bit like dementors. In fact, daddy says that they're the source of a dementors power." Ginny smiled wearily. She missed these odd little chats. Luna wavered on her feet before moving off towards a table in the back. "Bye Ginny. Harry looks very lonely I think I'll go talk to him."

"Bye Luna." Then Ginny remembered that no one should know that Harry was here. "Wait Luna-!" Lee Jordan swept in and offered his arm.

"Care to dance?" She spotted Luna's blonde hair and watched her conversing with a very confused red head and let the matter drop. Instead she turned on Lee and graciously took his arm.

"Why not." He lead her onto the dance floor just as an upbeat song filled the air. He swung her around and they started moving almost perfectly in time. He cracked jokes and playfully twirled her whilst she tried to avoid stepping on his toes. The music and the jokes and the lively atmosphere washed away the last of Ginny's bad mood as she threw her head back and laughed, letting the night sweep her along.

Each of her brothers had a dance. Fred and George trying a three way waltz that ended up with all three of them laughing so hard their ribs hurt. They slipped a few fainting fancies and puking pastels to her and she promised she'd use them. Later when Gabrielle was seen puking in the hedge she played innocent and pinned it on her brothers. They muttered obscenities under their breath as they tried to avoid their raging mother. All she did was smile sweetly and wave.

Charlie joined her in a lively jive as they danced around the floor and ignored the rude whispers of Fleur's family. Charlie was a good sport and quietly teased her about her previous boyfriends, something Ginny mentally made a note to talk to the twins about later. He soon passed her on to Bill who gently twirled her around and made her feel like a princess. He kissed her cheek and she told him how happy she was. He scarpered when she mentioned nieces and nephews though.

Ron was the only one she didn't dance with. She did however meet him and Hermione by the punch stand and strike up a conversation about their relationship. Both blushed bright red and who else but Krum should swoop in. He offered Hermione a hand but Ginny intervened. "You're a little late. Hermione's just about to dance with Ron here, I however am completely free." He looked slightly surprised and Hermione and Ron both sent her death glares but she smiled brilliantly and led Krum towards an empty space.

He awkwardly put his hands on her waist and she rolled her eyes. She could feel at least three different sets of eyes on her. "Are your brodders alvays dis protective?" He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Always. You don't know how annoying they can get." The rest of the dance was in awkward silence. He clearly wasn't interested in anything but her chest and Hermione and she ended up just walking away. He slouched as she left and wandered over to Harry.

Ignoring her mother's protest, Ginny knocked back a flute of bubbly champagne before switching it with a glass of fire whiskey and downing that too. The alcohol burned her throat and she shook her head as it pinched on the way down. She then swivelled around and joined Luna in her weird dance. They ended up bumping hips and spinning each other around. _So what if they were weird? The French could go f- _Luna interrupted Ginny's thoughts.

"Your cousin is staring at you." Ginny snapped her head towards the tables. Luna giggled. "He's staring at you in a way that makes you wonder what the side effects of incest are." Ginny stared horrified at her usually dreamy friend. Clearly Luna had had one too many drinks. Luna waved and she saw a red head duck.

Ah. She meant Harry.

She smacked her friend lightly and was about to scold her when a silver Lynx bounded into the gazebo. It's mouth opened and Kingsley's deep voice cut through the celebration.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrigmour is dead."

Panic ensued. Luna vanished into thin air and popping noises happened on all sides. Light streaked through the air as death eaters apparated into the tent. Ginny dropped to the floor as a red jet set the canvas behind her ablaze. French was babbled rapidly and Ginny grabbed someone's hand, pushing them out into the field. Their silvery hair whipped around and Gabrielle met Ginny's eyes. Another curse streaked towards them and she threw her sister in law to the ground. Her mother scooped her up and disappeared with her. Ginny sighed in relief before being hit from behind and flying into the dirt.

"GINNY!" Fred raced towards her and she groaned as her hand stretched for her wand. "Come on Gin. We've got to go." She shook her head, stumbling towards the house. Fred sighed exasperatedly. Blood ran down the side of her face and she sliced the dress above her knees. They took shelter in the Burrow and Ginny raced towards the attic, using the banister to support herself. Fred caught onto the same wavelength and grabbed the shrieking ghoul. They wrestled it into Ron's bed and shut the door on its wailing.

Crashes echoed beneath them. Ginny felt useless, she couldn't use her wand without being caught. _That doesn't mean I can't defend myself._ A lead pipe from the ghoul's nest fitted comfortably in her palm and Fred shot her a look like she was insane. She put a finger to her lips and they crept towards the kitchen.

Below the stairs three death eaters were tearing up the living room, as if they expected Harry Potter to be hiding in the cushions. Her mother's hand stitched throw was tossed to the floor carelessly. "Oi!" Fred clamped a hand over her mouth and they shrunk back into the shadows. Too late.

"Find them." Boots on the stairs pounded towards them and Ginny leapt up, swinging the pipe with a solid crunch. The first one went down howling and Fred quickly rushed to his sister's defence. She snatched the fallen guy's wand and proceeded to join her brother in hexing the living day lights out of the two other men. Harry would be proud.

Outside the fighting had stopped which meant back up arrived for the death eaters. The wood below Ginny splintered and tossed her over the railing and onto the sofa. She tried to roll off but was yanked by a tall man. His wand rested on her neck. "Careful darling, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." She struggled in his grasp as he hoisted her up. Fred screamed her name as he was roughly shoved after her. They joined the captured group of Weasley's. Her mother wept as Ginny was pushed towards her. Wands were confiscated and the ring leader, Rockwood, stood before them.

A quick assessment showed that all her brothers bar Percy and Ron were here as well as her parents and Fleur. It seemed everyone else had made it out safely. They mostly seemed unharmed, Fred sporting a fat lip and her father a cut above the brow being the worst injuries. Fleur was sobbing quietly into Bill's shoulder. Rockwood paced in front of them.

"I'm only going to ask this once, where's Harry Potter?" None of them answered. Rockwood leered at them. The silence stretched out. "Fine. If that's the way it's going to be. Dolohov, grab the girl. She was with the Potter brat at the ministry." It took Ginny a few seconds before she realised they were talking about her. She kicked out and wriggled into the Weasley pack. They surrounded her immediately and refused to allow the death eaters to get her. Fleur gripped her protectively, her triwizard tournament courage shining through.

Rockwood nodded at Dolohov and a bang exploded from the end of his wand. Charlie flew backwards and slumped to the floor. Ginny pushed her way to him but was snatched up by two big brutes. "Let me go!" She thrashed around until a wand was placed under her chin.

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"I don't know!"

"LIES!" He backhanded her so hard stars burst into her vision. Behind him her family screamed bloody murder before a silencing charm was cast.

"I don't know!" Tears formed and she let them dribble down her cheeks, anything to make them believe her. Rockwood tried a different tactic.

"What are his plans?"

"I don't know! Please let me go!" He grit his teeth angrily.

"Amycus, Goyle, search the house. We're missing a Weasley." They trudged off towards the house whilst Rockwood turned back to the youngest child. "Tell me what you know." She couldn't resist being a smart ass.

"I know 2 and 2 is 4 and alohamora unlocks doors and-" she didn't get any further before he lost his temper.

"CRUCIO!" The pain was so blinding and intense that without the two holding her up she would've been on the floor. Instead her body writhed and twisted, joints popping and bones cracking as she screamed. Her flesh was on fire. Great hot ribbons of molten heat seared her bones. Serpents of lava coiled around her innards and flames stripped away her muscle. Tears would have fallen in waterfalls were her eyes not melting into puddles of goo from the intense burning. Actually it felt more like someone was trying to scoop out her eyes with a blunt spoon. Her veins were ripping themselves out of her skin. Her voice was hoarse with the intense agony.

Finally the spell lifted. She slumped. Completely and utterly drained. "Where is Harry Potter?!" She couldn't even lift her head to spit at him. "There are other, more enjoyable ways, for me to get this information." The tip of his wand traced down her chest and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please! Stop! I know where he's going." Fleur had makeup running all down her face. Rockwood moved towards her. "I overheard them last summer. He's planning on camping out in Dean Forest. He's planning on going to the Americas, to try and seek help from there." Rockwood scrutinised her. He nodded and Ginny was dropped. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, groaning as the smell of damp earth filled her nose.

"Very well Mrs Weasley. We'll be back tomorrow with an official permit. Until then, we bid you goodnight." With that several black figures soared into the sky.

The binding charms vanished and as one the Weasley clan moved towards a silent Ginny. Everything ached. She had no strength left to do anything, only smile at Fleur. She knew they weren't going to America. She knew, and so did Fleur.

Her eyes rolled back and her head hit the grass. The worried cries faded into darkness.

**~Review~**


	3. OWLs and Broomsticks

The silence unnerved Ginny. That's all there was these days. Silence that stretched between her and her family. She supposed it would be louder if she actually joined them but she couldn't bring herself to face those pitying eyes and hushed up whispers. She didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll. Unfortunately that's all her family saw her as. No longer was she Ginny Weasley the fire cracker and quidditch champion, she was now Ginerva Weasley the little girl who they couldn't protect.

So she spent the rest of her days locked in her room. Put on the shelf to be admired and adored, but never touched. Even the twins walked on eggshells around her. Fred remained particularly somber, never able to quite meet her eyes. But that was the case with all of them these days.

At dinner her parents were shocked and surprised when she decided to join them. Charlie scooted his chair across and she slotted in besides him. Silence hung above them, filled only with the soft clinks of cutlery and dishes. Her mother darted worrying looks at Ginny's barely touched plate. She seemed more content to just push it around. Fred and George conversed silently and Charlie not so subtly shared concerned glances with her dad. She'd had enough.

She stood up abruptly, scraped her chair back along the floor, and banged her fists on the table. The noise startled them and the dishes bounced into the air. Wide eyes stared at her. "Stop looking at me like I'm fragile! Stop treating me like at any moment I'm about to break!" She stormed away and back towards the stairs, leaving them in stunned silence. As she did so the cover of the Daily Prophet caught her eye. Hook nosed Snape glared sourly at the camera, his greasy hair appearing even more unpleasant.

She snatched up the newspaper and flicked to the article.

**Meet Hogwarts' New Headmaster**.

Her hands balled into fists, scrunching the paper clenched in them. No way. No sodding way was HE headmaster. The man that killed Dumbledore now stood in his place. It was enough to get her blood boiling. "Ginny dear-" she tossed the paper aside and stomped up the stairs, her shoes thudding loudly against the worn wood. She made sure the slam of her door was heard and angrily dug around for a quill and parchment.

Her father cracked open the door later. Night had fallen and Ginny was in the process of scribbling several letters. It didn't matter that she could never send them, it didn't matter that they'd join the rest of the pile at the bottom of her wardrobe. Ever since her first year, diaries had been a big no no. "Ginny?" She grunted in response. "Can I come in?" She sighed and turned to look at him. Immediately she felt bad. His wispy greying hair was dishevelled and his crooked glasses sat askew on his nose. He was starting to really look his age. She gestured to the bed and he sank down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"These came for you this morning." He held out a huge sheaf of parchment. She stared at him with wide eyes, her OWL results. He chuckled softly, "why don't you open them." She tore off the seal and tipped the contents out. Something solid dented her covers but she was too focused on her results.

**Transfiguration: O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Charms: O**

**Herbology: E**

**Potions: E**

**Divination: T**

**Care of Magical Creatures: A**

**Ancient Runes: E**

**History Of Magic: P**

She took in the results and shrieked. Her dad jumped next to her and she hugged him tightly. He read them over her shoulder and hugged back equally as enthusiastically. Feet pounded up the stairs and her door burst open. Charlie, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley all stood with their wands drawn. They didn't expect to see Ginny jumping up and down in glee with her exam letter grasped tightly in her hand.

Mrs Weasley was the first to move and quickly scanned the list. She beamed with pride and kissed Ginny's cheek. "7 OWLs. Oh my baby!" She squeezed Ginny tightly whilst her brothers checked her results. Charlie was appalled.

"An A! An A in care of magical creatures!" Fred and George were equally as disappointed.

"We had such high hopes Gin Gin."

"You were supposed to be great but now-"

"You're like the others. Taken from us by these awful academics." They sighed dramatically with their hands over their hearts whilst their mother scowled at them, no doubt remembering their 4 OWLs.

"Ginny dear, you might want to read the other letters too." Mr Weasley had a twinkle in his eyes as he held up the familiar green script of one professor Mcgonagal. At the top the Gryffindor Lion roared proudly, a snitch fluttering around its head. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"No. Way." She was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She was CAPTAIN of the Gryffindor QUIDDITCH team! She didn't suppress the squeal of excitement as she spotted the flashy gold badge on her bed covers. Her brothers' mouths fell open. On the wall the poster of Gwenog Jones seemed to wink. She hugged her parents again and her mum was practically swooning with pride. Her brothers joined her in a group hug and they jumped up and down like idiots. Charlie even pumped his fist in triumph, glad that another Weasley was finally captain.

"YES! Knock 'em dead Gin." She laughed as the twins span her around.

"Can you imagine our Ginnykins?"

"Running drills."

"In the rain-"

"In the morning-"

"In the mud-"

"In the wind-"

"Like Wood,"

"But worse!"

"That's enough you two." Mrs Weasley playfully swatted them. She pushed them gently out of the door and nudged Ginny along with them. "This calls for a celebration, don't you think?" She smiled warmly at her youngest as she skipped down the stairs. Arthur hung behind and surprised his wife with a kiss.

"Whatever we've done, we've done it right." He said, observing the four of them tussling for the badge. Molly smiled happily.

"Yeah." She agreed softly. No one was prouder of her babies than she.

**~Review~**


	4. Mudblood Registration

The morning off her departure was a tense one. Since there was only Ginny, she'd be side along apparating with her mother. She received a kiss and a hug off each of her brothers, Fred and George sneaking Weasley products into her overly large pockets. Her father ruffled her hair before pulling her in strongly. "Just stay safe ok? Keep your head down. Please Ginny, promise me?" She knew she couldn't do that so she just nodded.

"Come along dear." Her mother shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket. "Have you got everything." Ginny nodded again, preferring to remain silent. Her wand was clutched tightly in her hand. They were outside the wards when her mother offered her arm. She took it tightly and pressed her eyes closed, waiting for the squeezing and nausea. At least she'd be able to learn how to do that on her own this year.

Kings Cross was busy and bustling, bursting with life as shouts and clamours echoed through the air. Almost nothing had changed for the muggles. They still ran around absorbed in themselves, too preoccupied to notice anything unusual. Her mother gripped her arm tightly, fearing she'd be lost in the crowd. The brick wall between the two platforms loomed alarmingly in front of them. To Ginny it looked far less welcoming and far more solid than before. Never the less she slipped through the barrier with ease.

The contrast between platform 9 and 3/4 and the rest of the station was disconcerting. Here there was little to no noise, parents and family members shuffling their kids through a new ticket system. Her mother shared a worried glance with her as they joined the line. At the front wizards in black robes checked names off of lists. A little girl with pig tails was brushed through, as was her father. Her mother was held back and another wizard directed her to a seating area. A port key had been set up in the middle. The sign above the benches read,

**Mudblood Registration and Verification. Please take a seat.**

There were already a couple seated, even a few students. Ginny recognised Justin from the year above comforting his sobbing mother. Horror struck, she moved towards them. Her mother's arm stopped her. She shook her head and Ginny understood. They were muggle born and there was nothing they could do about it. Their fates had already been decided.

"Next." The wizard waved them forward and held his hand out for Ginny's ticket. "Names."

"Ginerva Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett." The wizard scanned them thoroughly. His eyes narrowed at their shabby clothing and flaming red hair.

"No mistaking you lot." Ginny growled and the bloke laughed. "They say red heads have a temper, might wanna keep a lid on yours girlie, wouldn't want to disappear would ya?" Her mother held her back as she moved to punch the man. Another wizard approached.

"Problem?" The one checking their tickets cackled.

"This one can't seem to respect authority. Bunch o' blood traitors." The new man eyes them warily as they were waved through. An ink mark was smudged onto her inner wrist, the letters were simple PB.BT. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they stood for. Ginny yanked down her sleeve whilst the security wizard accompanied them to the train. He hovered around them until Mrs Weasley pulled Ginny into a fierce hug and kissed her cheek goodbye.

"Behave. Please Ginny behave. I can't lose you too." She was referring to both Percy and Ron. Ginny hugged her back.

"I'll try." Her mother nodded solemnly, her eyes watering. She cupped Ginny's cheek and nodded, like she saw something she approved of.

"Good girl." With that she pulled away and watched Ginny board the train, her trunk safely stowed inside her pocket. The security man finally disappeared and the whistle of the train pierced the air. Panicking, Ginny reached her hands out of the door and clasped her mum's. Her mother just smiled encouragingly as the train started to pull away and their hands were parted.

Ginny made sure to keep her eyes on her until the steam from the funnel and the drizzly mist of the morning completely obscured her vision.

Sighing, she turned around and was prepared to face the challenge of finding a compartment. The train was empty of familiar faces. Those of aristocratic families were softly whispering to each other and excluded any outsiders. Ginny remembered the new rule of every underage witch or wizard having to attend Hogwarts. She guessed they must be the home taught ones.

Moving on, she found herself wandering past the main Slytherin compartment. Of course Nott couldn't resist jumping up and blocking the hall. "Move." She didn't have the patience to deal with his dragon dung. He only smirked confidently and lounged against the door.

"Really Weasley, that's no way to speak to your superior." She snorted.

"You're not my superior. Now move before I hex you into the middle of next year." She waved her wand threateningly and Nott scowled. He reluctantly let her pass.

"Just you wait Weasley. Once we're at Hogwarts you'd better watch your back."

"Whatever." She muttered, rolling her eyes and shoving past him.

She stalked down the corridor, recognising no one. The continued stares and whispers irked her even more. It was when she finally reached the last compartment that she slid the door open and almost tripped over someone on the floor. There were fourteen people squashed into one compartment. Ginny knew every single one of them. "Ginny!" Neville greeted her from where he was pressed against the window. She waved slightly and glanced around in confusion.

"The Slytherins kicked us out. They knew we were old DA." Ginny nodded slowly. Terry Boot and Micheal Corner were curled up by Seamus and Neville on one seat. Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Susan were on the other seat. Luna and Hannah were sat on the floor whilst the Creevey brothers and Demelza and Cootes were awkwardly squished on the luggage racks.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because Harry's not here anymore."

"So?!" They looked at her like she was crazy. "He's Harry bloody Potter. He's a boy, not an army." She still didn't get much of a response. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor, shutting the door and leaning against it. "You call yourself DA yet you're all spineless wimps."

"We're not you Ginny." Parvati whispered. Ginny groaned.

"I don't want you to be me. I want you to get a grip on yourselves."

"It's dangerous." Her eyes almost bugged.

"It's dangerou- OF COURSE IT'S DANGEROUS WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY WAR!" Her face flushed with anger at her so called fellow DA members. "You signed up for a reason. It was to fight."

"Yeah. Umbridge. Not you know who." Murmurs of agreement echoed around the compartment.

"Do you want Harry to win the war or not?! Cos if you do then we've got to do our bit." Uneasy glances were passed around. Ginny couldn't believe it!

"Lead us." Heads swivelled to Luna. "Lead us Ginny. Harry was nice. We were friends." She smiled, remembering Slughorn's party. "I want to help him." People agreed with Luna. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I can't lead!"

"Why not?!" Neville challenged her.

"It's not fair. I demand that someone else does it." An argument broke out. People shouted and shoved, each trying to be heard over the other. Terry agreed with Ginny but Micheal agreed with Neville. The Creevey brothers sniped at the Patil sisters and caused another round of arguments.

Finally Hannah made herself heard. "ENOUGH!" She got everyone's attention. "I think there should be three leaders. Like a council." It didn't sound like a bad idea. She pressed on. "I nominate Ginny. All in favour say aye." Aye's were heard from the majority. Seamus spoke up.

"I nominate Neville." Again the vote was in favour. Neville blushed right to his roots. Only one person left. Ginny personally thought Luna would make an excellent addition and was about to voice her opinion when Colin beat her to it.

"I think Hannah. She is the one that came up with it." Everyone nodded. So it was decided. Ginny, Neville and Hannah were now the leaders of Dumbledore's Army.

**~Review~**

**I don't normally do A/Ns but this is a quick note to say that I'm open to requests. For this book or others. I'm not fussy so any ship goes at any rating.**


	5. Not So Welcome Feast

As the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station and students boarded the carriages, Ginny was disheartened to see so many people acknowledging the thestrals. So much death and yet the war had barely begun. She shuddered to think of the final outcome. She pulled her robes closer to herself, her thoughts taking a dark turn.

The hall was silent. Students shuffled in and stood behind their benches. No idle chit chat, no pushing or shoving for a better seat, no nervous giggling from the younger years. Even the Slytherins remained quiet.

The beady eyes of the Carrows followed Ginny's movements. She shivered as she met Amycus's, remembering them from the night of the wedding. Neville touched her arm gently, a small reassurance that he was there. She gave a small smile of thanks whilst the few remaining students finally took their places.

Snape stood at the headmasters podium. "The sorting will begin shortly. You may take your seats." They sat. Everyone wincing as the benches scraped against the floor. Professor McGonagal swept into the hall, the pale terrified faces of the first years scurrying in behind her. She set down the stool and revealed the battered old hat.

The brim opened but no words came out. It tried again. And again. On the fourth time, a sweet sound floated softly through the air. Ginny recognised it, she'd heard it the same night as Dumbledore's death. It was the sound of a Phoenix. The sound drifted through the hall and set the younger ones at ease. It was peaceful, yet held a darker edge to it. It reminded them of the darkness brewing on the horizon.

Soon words followed the tune and the sorting hat once again preached about the importance of unity between all the houses. Ginny scoffed at the thought of trusting the Slytherins with anything. Snape's pinched face in the headmaster's chair was all the confirmation she needed to set her judgement. Maybe she was being biased, maybe she was being discriminatory, but in times like these they couldn't afford to be doubting trust.

The song ended and the sorting began. Very few Gryffindors this year, but then again most wanted to fly under the radar, Slytherin qualities out shining Gryffindors. Neville smiled lightly and welcomed their new members warmly. Ginny noticed the shiny prefect badge on his robes and her heart fluttered with something akin to pride. She hadn't been made prefect (thank merlin) but you can bet she'd be a tougher captain than Harry. Gryffindor needed to win more than ever this year.

After the rather somber start to the night, the feast began to lighten up. Whispers turned to chatting and chatting turned to quiet laughter. Ginny tucked in, gorging herself on roast potatoes and mouth watering chicken. Nothing would taste as good as her mums homemade cooking, but as far as attempts go the elves were certainly the best.

Neville and Seamus were talking in loud, amicable tones. The wide eyed faces of the first years were hanging onto their every word. Ginny smothered her laughter as Nick popped up through the table and all the firsties scrambled back. The others did no such thing and roared with laughter. McGonagals sharp gaze warned them to pipe down and they went back to scraping at their plates.

Dessert was equally as good and Ginny smiled at the treacle tart, her memories of Harry reminding her that this was his favourite dish.

Snape waved his hand and all the food disappeared. Silence fell quicker than Harry falling off his broom. "Curfew is 7:30. To be out past that time means instant detention. To be allowed out past this time means you are a prefect or a fifth year student and above that has a sighed permission slip from your head of year. That is all good night." He turned and left through a side door, the Carrows following him quickly. McGonagal clapped her hands and Neville busied himself with arranging the first years.

Gryffindor left the hall in its usual raucous shambles compared to the Slytherins who filed out quickly and quietly. Ginny got bumped to the back and found herself within a crowd of Ravenclaws. One of them sniggered as she tripped over her own robe and she rolled her eyes at their pettiness, hurrying to catch up with the rest of her housemates.

The password was relatively simple, Corkscrew, and the fat lady was far graver than they'd seen her before (well bar that night that Siruus had attacked her). She hurried them all inside with sympathised clucks before swinging her portrait shut. Ginny was reminded of a mother hen. The fire was already crackling in the grate but few students were hanging around. Most were retiring to bed since classes started the next morning. Neville and Seamus waved goodnight and Demelza pushed Colin playfully towards the boys stairs.

Ginny let out a huge yawn and chuckled as several people around her did the same. She headed towards the stairs and sighed, thinking about sinking into her nice warm bed. She'd need her rest, after all, there was a war to be won.

**Review**

***It helps me write faster* ;)**


	6. Potion Daydreams

The sun filtered in softly through the high windows, illuminating the dust motes that drifted aimlessly. Warmth curled around her, the heavy weight of a feather down duvet pressing her further into the soft mattress. The plump pillow cushioned her head as she nestled in further to the cocoon. The window was unlatched, letting in the smell of sawdust and quaffle leather. From below she heard distant sounds of spoons clinking together and could practically taste the heavenly carrot cake as the steam rolled off of it.

Something nudged her side, small and persistent. Something fleshy that rose and fell and rumbled in something like a laugh. Somehow it smelt like wind. Wind and soap from the burrow mixed with the slight hint of sweat. It was good though. Really good. She tried to snuggle in closer.

Unfortunately someone was calling her. "Ginny,"

"Ginny!"

"MISS WEASLEY!"

She awoke with a start and her elbow slipped off the end of the bench. She jerked upright and felt the tips of her ears flame red as sniggers echoed around the classroom. Professor Slughorn stood in front of her with his arms crossed sternly. "Tired are we?" He raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling fondly. "Just try to pay attention and stay awake." He moved back to the front of the class and Ginny turned to Luna.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She hissed at the blonde. Luna only smiled serenely.

"You were having such a beautiful dream." Ginny turned away grumbling, deciding to focus on something much simpler than Luna's mind; Newt level potions.

"Ok, so before Miss Weasley interrupted us," here Ginny flushed, "Mr Finch correctly identified the draught of Living Death. Now, we've only got one potion left. I dare say it's the most dangerous potion yet to be created." Everyone perked up as Slughorn reached the last cauldron propped on his desk. Ginny re-adjusted herself and moved her text book so she could see better.

It was the smallest pot so far and as Slughorn lifted the lid a slow steam rose in corkscrew spirals. A mother of pearl sheen reflected in patches of light that danced around the dungeon and the scent was so intoxicating that several students were leant forward, subconsciously straining to get closer to the potent potion. The same scents from Ginny's dream invaded her senses and she eyed the pink tinged solution curiously.

"This powerful creation is amortenia. Can anyone explain what this is?" Ginny recalled Ron prattling on about Romilda Vane spiking Harry's chocolates with love potion and way back in second year her mum teaching Hermione and her how to recognise one.

"It's a love potion." Slughorn turned to her in surprise, as did many in the class. She wasn't one to usually answer unless called upon. "Except, it isn't love, not really. It's like a fake love, like an obsession." Slughorn nodded appraisingly.

"As miss Weasley just so adequately explained, amortenia creates a feeling of complete, unadulterated desire. It can cause even your most hate filled enemy to fall completely and utterly loyal to you. Until the potion wears off that is. For this reason it is a class A potion and under ministry regulation is illegal to be brewed without proper legislation and supervision. It is extremely difficult to make and I advise against trying without further training."

"How do we know it's not fake? That it's not psychological?" Harper from Slytherin was eyeing the cauldron way too eagerly for Ginny's liking.

Slughorn looked puzzled for a second. "You should all be smelling a different scent than the person next to you. The scent takes the form of that which you most desire."

Muttering broke out amongst the class as everyone turned to ask each other their different smells. Ginny turned to talk to Luna when Slughorn let out a huge bang from his wand. "Quiet down now! We don't have all day so your instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboard. I expect at least one decent draught of living death by the end of the lesson. Now get to it."

Ginny and Luna set about their bench and Ginny flipped her textbook open to the right page. She didn't tell Harry but she copied the Half-Blood Prince's notes into Percy's old Newt level potions book. He was less likely to recognise it if it was in her own loopy scribble so one night when he'd drifted off in the common room she'd stolen the book (not her first time) and scrawled everything down. Even after the Malfoy incident she kept it, in times like these she was taking all the help she could get.

Anyway, her notes meant she was further ahead than the entire class and had time to chat idly with Luna. Slughorn passed them by to reprimand their chit chat but instead marvelled at the indigo shade Ginny's potion turned after her eighth counter clockwise turn. "My my Miss Weasley, I dare say you surpassed even Mr Potter. Did he tutor you perhaps?" Ginny was keenly aware of Harper listening in.

"No sir. We didn't really spend much time together after the break up." Slughorn just nodded and continued bumbling around the class. Ginny turned back to Luna.

"So what did you smell?"

Luna lit up and her eyes seemed to glow. "My mum. Her old cardigan that she always wore and was covered in soot from her experiments, my dad's printing press ink and you."

"Me?" Ginny was startled at the thought.

"Of course. You and Neville and the DA room. To me that's the smell of friendship." Luna beamed and turned away, humming happily to herself as she once again got lost in her thoughts. Ginny just smiled at the quirkiness of her friend and tried to return to her daydream. She had a feeling it would be the last peaceful moment she would have for a while. From what she'd heard from the flitting students that dappled in gossip, the Carrows were as mean as they were ugly.

By some miracle she'd managed to avoid both of the siblings. Until now.

As the bell rang and signified the end of the lesson, Slughorn stoppered a couple of potions he thought adequate and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. There was the scraping of wood against stone and the rustling of parchment and quills being thrown into bags as everyone headed towards the door.

Ginny waved a goodbye at Luna as they separated by the entrance hall before falling into step with Demelza. Both girls hoisted their bags further up their shoulders as they jostled their classmates to get through. Muggle Studies was not the class to be late for. They followed their year wearing red and green all the way up to the second floor. Unfortunately, looking at everyone's faces, Ginny felt she wasn't the only one who was having trouble swallowing her anxiety.

**Review :)**


End file.
